


My Damaged Angel

by ChexLeMeneux



Series: Broken Cherub Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, Michael Milton's parent perished in a car wreck, leaving him to take care of his little brother. But ever since Castiel hit puberty, Michael has found it difficult not to let his stares linger on him. And on the night of Castiel's 17th birthday, his elder brother gives him a gift he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Damaged Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read this horribly written fanfiction awhile back and decided then that I was gonna remix it, make it my own. 
> 
> But reading through how lazily it was written, I got upset.
> 
> Then I listened to Sia's I Go To Sleep and Soon We'll Be Found on repeat, and got even MORE upset. 
> 
> This is the product of anger and sleep deprivation. 
> 
> This gets depressing.

As Michael slowly crept down the hallway to his siblings room, he felt a rush of excitement coupled with anxiety. What if Castiel woke? What if he protested? But in the face of Michael's lust, his thoughts were mainly focused on his baby brother's tight virgin hole.

Slowly easing open his brother's bedroom door, he gasps when he sees the youth in nothing but boxer briefs, with blanket barely covering anything. That lean body...so smooth, hairless even though he's nearing adulthood. As he neared his brothers sleeping form, he stroked the boys forehead, running his fingers through the short and silky hair. Unable to resist, Michael leans down and smells Castiel's hair. He moans deeply, taking in the scent--which truly shouldn't even _be_ erotic--that smells of Irish spring and just _Castiel_.

Michael is painfully hard when he starts slowly easing down his brother's underwear, stopping completely when Castiel groans and shifts, breathing a sigh of relief when the boy doesn't wake. Seeing Castiel pale and hairless groin--all rhyme and reason is gone.

Rushing, he pulls off the boy's underwear completely, not stopping even when Castiel gasps awake. But a smaller hand on his large and impatient ones stop him.

"M-Michael? What the heck are you doing?" Castiel asks, his voice slurred from sleep, as he attempts to pull his underwear back up. But Michael stops his brother by ripping off the undergarments completely.  
"Michael! What in God's name--" Castiel cuts himself off with a choked cry, as Michael wraps a large hand around his baby brother's soft little cock.

"Want this, want you." Michael growls out, brusquely turning Castiel on his stomach and pinning him with a knee to the center of his slender back.  
"Michael, stop..." Castiel rasps, sounding breathless from his futile struggles.

But all protests and movements cease when Michael rubs his middle finger over Castiel pink little pucker, caressing his baby brother's taint, Michael unceremoniously spreads his baby brother's ass, spitting directly on his virgin hole. Michael jams his middle finger all the way his, loving Castiel's sweet cry of pain and shock, wrapping his free hand around the back of his baby brother's neck as he squirms to get away from the abrasive intrusion.

"Michael, please!" Castiel sobs tiredly, as his elder brother has three of his spit-slick fingers buried deep in his aching hole, spreading and tearing, leaving nothing but pain in their wake.

He can't hear anything, not really, completely focused on forcing his sizable cock into this tight and yielding heat. Castiel's rings of muscle tighten further when Michael positions his cock at his baby brother's entrance, and Castiel squirms but gains no purchase as Michael adds pressure.

Castiel cries out pitifully when his tight hole finally just _gives_ and let's Michael's cock inside, and Michael doesn't stop forcing his thick member inside until he's buried to the hilt, surrounded by heat, his baby brother's hole fluttering with his erratic sobs.

Michael is particularly and intentionally cruel when he pulls all the way out, enjoying his brother's deep sigh of relief, just to shove all the way in once more, relishing in his baby brother's screams.

"Fuck baby boy, I'm gonna come!" Michael says, after pulling out and pile-driving back inside.

He fucks Castiel like its his job, like if he fucks his hard enough and disdainfully enough, he won't have to look back on this moment with anything but carnal pleasure.

When Michael comes, he has both hands wrapped around Castiel's neck, successfully crushing the boys windpipe and temporarily cutting off his air supply.

He rides Castiel like he's a horse, and if he does it fast enough, he can turn back time. Go back before his thoughts got twisted, before his heart and soul lived to fuck his brother.

But he can't just fuck his brother physically, he has to get payback, but for what? He doesn't know.

When he pulls out of Castiel, not shocked whatsoever at the blood of his brother's puffy hole, he releases the boys neck, reveling in the way he coughs and gasps for breath.

He revels in his destruction as he collapses next to the boy, pulling his close as Castiel sobs into his older brother's chest.

And as a final fuck you, Michael indefinitely seals the deal.

"Happy birthday, little brother." he says, kissing the boys forehead as he sobs harder, bordering on screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't a complete dumpster fire, but this is my angry/angsty/tired/sad writings, they tend to get very dark and have a sad ending. Hope I didn't appear as a brat. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, if it wasn't too depressing.


End file.
